1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to throttle and speed control cables for automotive vehicles, and more particularly, to a retaining assembly for throttle and speed control cables.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a throttle control cable has one end operatively connected to a throttle of an engine on an automotive vehicle. This end of the throttle control cable snaps into a cable mounting bracket for load bearing when the throttle is actuated. The other end of the throttle cable is attached to the accelerator pedal and dash panel of the vehicle. Similarly, a speed control cable has one end operatively connected to an electronic control unit or servo on the vehicle. The other end of the speed control cable snaps into the cable mounting bracket for operative connection the throttle.
One disadvantage of the above is that the throttle and speed control cables do not have a positive locking feature for retaining them to the cable mounting bracket without use of a fastener or other device. As a result, either the throttle and/or speed control cable may become disconnected from the cable mounting bracket if dimensional tolerances between the cables and cable mounting bracket are not held. This result is undesirable.